


The 6th Elite Soldier

by SevenCandlesticks



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Aliens, Gen, Matoki - Freeform, Sci-Fi, mato, other TS artists make appearance, platonic BangLo, platonic OT6
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 05:50:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16675723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCandlesticks/pseuds/SevenCandlesticks
Summary: B.A.P is the most elite squad of soldiers on planet Mato. After the Governor had promoted its commanding officer, Tatsmato, to the position of General, the squad's fiercest member Shishimato presents a 6th inductee he refuses to have rejected; an android called Totomato. Indistinguishable from any other Mato citizen, Totomato will be properly trained like any other member, and develop his own personality and relationships along the way.





	The 6th Elite Soldier

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CelesteFitzgerald](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/gifts).
  * Inspired by [My Name](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15788715) by [CelesteFitzgerald](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald). 



> This serves as a prequel story set a few years before my other fanfiction "Matoki Signal". Being a prequel, no knowledge of that fanfiction is needed to enjoy this story. It also serves as a continuation of a short fanfic my friend gifted me called "My Name" that I declared 'canon' to Matoki Signal, so this story happens right after that one!
> 
> The story is inspired by B.A.P's fictional backstory where they are aliens from the planet Mato, with my own twists and liberties. Therefore, their Matoki names will be used (Yongguk = Shishimato, Himchan = Tatsmato, Daehyun = Kekemato, Youngjae = Jokomato, Jongup = Dadamato, Zelo = Totomato). Also, since the Governor (played by Secret's Hyoseong in Tah-Dah, It's B.A.P!) did not have a Matoki name, I made one up, so 'Meimato' will refer to her.

Tatsmato walked down the hall to meet with Shishimato in order to induct the now youngest member to their elite force, B.A.P. Only this inductee isn't exactly human. Shishi had been working on the android for quite some time, making sure he'd be absolutely perfect and practically indistinguishable from any other Mato citizen. But as General, Tats has the final say whether he can join or not. Though he had to admit, he was quite curious of this project, and knew Shishi would ultimately fight him if he didn't allow his android to join. "It's been discussed," he'd say. "Even the Governor approves."

That last part, even just thinking about it, made him flinch. That woman is literally the only authority above him. Amazing, really, how Tats had been able to have become ranked so high considering he had no fear speaking his mind to her, much of which contained a lot of negative feedback. Yet in a lot of their disputes, she'd end the arguement by shouting that he has been promoted and walk off--leaving him dumbfounded. What a strange woman.

But that wasn't the issue here. Right now he'd be meeting the new member of B.A.P.

Once he arrived, a smirk immediately formed upon Shishimato's lips. "You ready to meet him?"

"Yes. Tell him to come foreward."

"Heh..." Confidently, Shishi leaned his body slightly to the right, as if he was looking over Tats' shoulder. "Totomato, come here."

"Hello!"

Startled, Tatsmato briefly released a yell before jumping back and turning around. "Why is he so tall?!"

"Because it makes him more intimidating." he replied.

Sighing, Tatsmato regained his composure and properly analyzed the android. He really did look like any other citizen on Mato. Though what was surprising is his youthful appearance. His apparent age was a lot younger than expected, and the way he stood there smiling with obvious excitement made it hard to believe this was a product of Mato's most fiercest killer.

"You seem shocked." Shishi pointed out. "Amazing, isn't he?"

"Yeah... _very."_ he admitted, though the way he emphasized this seemed to have more than one connotation. "He has a very pure image."

"Don't let that fool you. He will be our most valueable soldier."

Shishi's words were beaming with pride and confidence, though Tatsmato admittedly remained a bit skeptical. He walked around the android, eyeing him from head to toe. The poor boy seemed a bit confused by this man's behaviour, he wasn't sure what was going on.

"Tell me your name." Tats asked.

"Totomato." he replied.

"Do you know who I am?"

"You are the General of Mato's elite force, B.A.P, whose authority can only be overturned by Governor Meimato."

"And who are you?"

"Totomato."

Tatsmato sighed, yet a slight crack of laughter was hidden under that. "Not your name. Who are you?"

The android was a bit confused. "I am Totomato."

"Give me a little more information than that."

He intook a breath, only to exhale it like a sigh. "I am an artificial intelligence created by Shishimato. I am to be treated like any normal person so that my personality can normally develope as per my creator's wishes. I will be intergrated into B.A.P as its youngest member."

Compared to how he spoke his earlier words, the way Totomato recited these sentences sounded a lot more scripted and robotic, though it's obvious from how he spoke his previous sentences he was already quickly developing his own personality. Though it was really hard to define what his personality really was since he had just been booted for the first time.

Pacing back and forth with his hands behind his back, Tats stopped and eyed Toto. "As the commander of this unit, my orders are not to be disobeyed. Do you understand?"

He nodded.

"Will you obey my orders?"

"No."

"No?!" Tats immediately eyed Shishi in disbelief, only to be met with devious smirking. "Your android is already showing disrespect and lack of obidience, I cannot allow him into our unit!"

"Yes, you can." he replied. "And _you will."_

"Tch..." Tats immediately redirected his focus to the android, irritation rising in his being. "So who will you listen to if not your commanding officer?"

"W-Well..." Totomato stuttered a bit, confused how to answer.

"If Shishimato tells you to do something, will you follow that order?"

Immediately, Totomato's face lit up and he nodded enthusiastically. "Of course!"

"Ugh..." Tatsmato groaned, rolling his eyes. Obviously part of this android's core programming was to listen to nobody else but the one that built him, and it wouldn't shock him if he was created to absolutely adore Shishi too. But interestingly enough, the General would only be half right; though protocol dictates his loyalty to Shishi, his absolute adoration for him was something he quickly developed all by himself.

"He's very useful, General." Shishi told him. "You will not regret accepting him into our team. He will train like everyone else so his skills will be unique and adaptable."

Tatsmato sighed in defeat. "If I reject him, you'd just go around my back and get Mei's approval anyway."

"Mei?" Shishi raised an eyebrow.

Seething, Tatsmato corrected his words. "I mean the Governor. Anyway, we might as well get started. Let's get him used to the other members before presenting him to her."

"I actually agree with you there." he walked up to Totomato and put his hand on his shoulder. "You're going to meet a lot more people. They will take good care of you, but not as good as me of course."

Totomato simply responded with a smile. He was excited to meet his fellow comrads.

"Come on, we'll start by introducing your trainer." Tats walked off in hopes that the android would follow, only to turn around and see him still standing with Shishi. "If you want to meet your comrads, you better follow."

"Nn..." he quickly looked over at Shishi.

"It's fine, go follow him."

"Okay!"

Totomato excitedly joined Tatsmato's side, which made the poor general feel ill with a headache. Oh well, what did he expect? Despite how strangely friendly this kid seemed, he could already sense a defiant nature inside him with only obidience to Shishimato. Of course he'd create something like this.

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine Zelo to have his youthful voice and appearance during their debut era, but at his current 2018 height (190cm).


End file.
